sildovafandomcom-20200214-history
Raevirs
Raevirs is the Flaerin Queen, worshiped as something of a Goddess by pretty much the entire population of Sildova. She was the first life created by Empryn, the God's Chosen King, and grew to Her incredible size and power when he was being sealed away and channeled a fraction of his Light Power into her. She drained the Great Gulf as revenge against the hero who defeated Empryn. created problems and then solved them, casting Herself as the hero to win the public's favor, and then birthed the entire Flaerin species to micromanage the population. After generations, there's no resistance against Her nor suspicion toward Her. She launches a plot to unseal Empryn after Her power starts to fade, manipulating Apple and Idael into removing the Spectral Gem and breaking the seal. Ultimately, She gets killed by Empryn, who's furious at Her for only caring about him for his ability to give Her more power. Biography Pre-Game Many thousands of years ago, Empryn, a mysterious man who fell from the sky as a child, was showing signs of becoming an incredible sorcerer. As a show of this power, he became the first human to ever create life through magic when he created Raevirs, then much smaller, about the length of his arm. The two began something of a fucked up romantic relationship. His power came from the fact that he was chosen and created by The Gods to be King. He was defeated by his mentor, and as he was being sealed away into the Spectral Gem, he channeled a fraction of his Light Power into Raevirs, causing Her to grow to gargantuan size. As an act of revenge, She drained the part of the ocean the mentor was from, dooming his species. After this, She caused much destruction throughout the land, then appeared to the people as a hero, bringing people back to life and repairing this horrible damage. From this point on, Raevirs became something of a deity to the general populace, and for centuries, that's how people knew Her. She created the High Flaerin as a way to micromanage the different races of Sildova, and the Common Flaerin as a way continue building good PR and to ensure no one would ever doubt her right to rule. She enjoyed Her position for a very long time, but then eventually Her power started fading. That's when She began a grand plan to unseal Empryn. She receives a few possible visions of the future: all of a hero fighting Empryn. In the ones with a human hero, the hero always fails, but all of the non-human heroes succeed. So she told Her High Flaerin to each select a hero from the races they're the guardians of, telling them that whoever chooses "the true hero" shall fall greatly within "Her divine favor". Of course, this "true hero" is to be Mistress Claymore, by nature of her being human. Game Unexpectedly, Raevirs is visited by a Common Flaerin named Idael who has selected a hero named Apple herself, because she has a crush on Her and wants to get noticed. Almost as a joke, She tells them to go face Mistress Claymore, but amazingly, they win! After this, because She thinks Apple is another human, Raevirs begins to secretly aid them via magic, allowing them to defeat the two other chosen heroes: Amred and ____, At this point, Raevirs guides the heroic pair into the underground chamber where the Spectral Gem is housed and invites them to take it, saying it can only be held by a true hero with a balanced soul, and that it will be the only thing that can defeat this coming evil. Of course, removing the Gem from its altar unseals Empryn, who gives a speech and then, in an instant, warps the pair to the core of ______ Mountain, knocking the Gem out of their hands, warping them back, then blasting them away with a huge burst of energy. Raevirs and Empryn rekindle their shitty relationship as he slowly recovers back to his full power. He reassures Her that he has no intention of taking back the power he channeled into her. After Apple reappears wielding the Spectral Gem, they go to face Raevirs, who laughs at them, telling them about their prophesy, at which point, Apple pulls down their hood and reveals that they're in fact a Woodlander and not human, which throws Raevirs into a craze, and they fight. Incredibly, Apple wins, at which point, Empryn appears, calls Her useless, calls Her out for only caring to revive him once She felt Her power begin to fade. After this, he sucks the Light Power out of her, shrinking her down to her original size, then stamps his foot down onto her, killing her.